


Night visitor

by WatchTheSkyBleed



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheSkyBleed/pseuds/WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro somehow manages to escape from Ichigo's inner world, and what's the first thing the hollow does? He wakes up a sound asleep Ichigo to have a little night fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night visitor

Moonlight seeping in through the slightly open curtains, Ichigo mumbles incoherently in his sleep, shifting onto his side, his mouth hanging open and drool beginning to leak from his mouth onto his pillow.

Little did the poor soul reaper know yet, that tonight would be no ordinary night for him, as the dark figure hungrily eyed his sleeping form from the other side of the room.

Humming to itself, the figure slowly makes it's way over to the bed, pausing to loom over it's all too unsuspecting prey.

Reaching a pale hand out, the creature gently runs the back of it's hand down the sleeping teen's face, earning a shiver.

The creature pulls back slightly as Ichigo begins to wake up, his tired chocolate eyes filled with confusion.

That is, until they lock on the pale figure.

Ichigo curses, scrambling back on his bed, a hand flying out to his desk to retrieve his soul reaper badge.

Cackling soon fills the darkened room, as the albino raises a hand, proudly showing off the soul reaper badge.

"I don't think so, King."

Ichigo gulps, almost falling out of the bed as his legs get tangled in the warm sheets.

Pushing the sheets away, he scurries as far away from his inner hollow as he can physically get, his back brushing up against his closed closet door.

"S-Shiro? How are you even, well, _here_?"

Shiro shrugs, placing Ichigo's badge into his pocket.

"Who cares? Ain't ya happy to see lil old me?"

His hands clutching onto his loose bed shirt, Ichigo frowns.

"Why would I be happy? What do you want, because if you want to fight, at least give me my badge back!"

Shiro tuts, wagging a finger at him.

"Oh, I don't wanna fight ya Ichi, I've got somethin much better in mind tonight."

Ichigo is tossed back onto his mattress and lands on his back, Shiro quickly straddling him so the soul reaper can't escape from his evil clutches.

Ichigo raises his arms to shove Shiro off, but they are soon pinned forcefully above his head at the wrist.

Struggling, Ichigo growls up at the smirking hollow above him.

"Shiro, get the hell off of me!"

Shiro grins wickedly, lowering his face so that their noses brush together.

"Nah, not until I'm done with ya. And if ya don't want ya family to come burstin in here, ya better keep ya strugglin to a minimum."

Not wasting any more time, Shiro captures Ichigo's lips, roughly forcing his blue tongue inside as Ichigo's mouth falls opens in surprise.

Ichigo continues to wriggle and writhe relentlessly underneath him, trying to pry his mouth away from the hollow's, his eyes screwed shut.

It only makes Shiro all the more aroused, and he experimentally rolls his hips down.

Ichigo's body immediately tenses up, his movements ceasing altogether.

Shiro's glowing eyes study the young soul reapers expression as he repeats the action.

Although Ichigo's face doesn't give much away, the obvious evidence soon bumps back against Shiro.

Ichigo cringes and Shiro allows him to turn his head to the side, watching Ichigo's cheeks flaming up.

Shiro takes the opportunity and skims his tongue along Ichigo's exposed neck, leaving a wet trail behind before beginning to nibble harshly at his ear.

"Mmmm, ya need to stop being so uptight. If ya give in to me, I promise I'll go easy on ya this time."

Ichigo's breath hitches, and his fierce struggles begin anew.

Shiro growls deeply, tightening the grip on Ichigo's wrists.

"If ya wanna be able to walk in the mornin, _stop_."

Ichigo turns his face now to scowl up at Shiro.

" _Get...the fuck...off me._ "

"Or whatcha gonna do, hmm?"

Ichigo tries to buck Shiro off with his hips, and Shiro smiles devilishly, rolling his hips down hard.

Ichigo immediately stills again, his eyes widening.

"Not the best idea, was it Ichi?"

Shiro plants a chaste kiss on Ichigo's mouth, before slowly loosening the grip on his wrists.

"I want ya to enjoy this too, but if ya try to hit me again, I'm gonna tear this pretty ass of yers in two, got it?"

Ichigo keeps quiet this time, but the scowl is back, even more deadlier this time.

Shiro decides to test the waters, letting of Ichigo's wrists completely.

Ichigo keeps his wrists where they are on the bed.

"Good boy."

Shiro runs a cool hand through Ichigo's spiky orange locks, before gripping onto the hem of his loose white shirt.

His glowing eyes carefully watch Ichigo's reaction as his tongue comes out to trace the teens toned chest, and his mouth latches onto one of his already hardened nipples.

Ichigo gasps, his eyes watching Shiro flick the perky nub with his tongue, before biting down a little harshly.

Wanting to draw even more reactions out of Ichigo, Shiro snakes a hand into his loose pants and boxer shorts, swiping his thumb across the head of Ichigo's erect penis.

"Nngh...stop..."

Shiro smirks evilly, flashing his white canines.

"Stop ya say? But ya body says otherwise, King."

Shiro takes Ichigo out of his pants, maintaining eye contact with the teen as he begins to slowly pump him, every so often pausing to swipe at the head, which is now leaking pre-cum down the shaft.

Ichigo starts to moan shamelessly, sweat gleaming off his face and his brown eyes glazing over with lust.

Shiro revels in being the cause of Ichigo losing his tight grip on his damn morals, and stoops his head down to swipe his tongue across the dripping tip.

"O-Ohh!"

Ichigo's hips buck up of their own accord, and Shiro uses a hand to keep them down while he begins to take Ichigo into his mouth, bit by bit until all of it is inside.

Ichigo's hands now move from the bed, tangling into Shiro's snowy locks, tugging roughly when Shiro begins to bob his head up and down.

Panting heavily, Ichigo tries his best to stifle the loud moans threatening to tumble from his treacherous lips, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip painfully.

Shiro bobs his head faster, before pulling off of Ichigo completely, who whines at the sudden loss of contact.

Running a hand down his chest, Shiro then tugs off both his and Ichigo's pants, finally freeing his own rock hard length.

"Ssh, don't ya worry, gonna give ya somethin even better soon."

Ichigo stares at Shiro's impressive white length, swallowing thickly.

Shiro notices Ichigo's lusty eyes on him, and runs his hands down Ichigo's thighs.

"Like what ya see?"

Ashamed at being caught staring, Ichigo averts his eyes down at the floor.

Shiro hisses, gripping Ichigo's chin and making the boy look at him.

"Nothin to be shy about, especially since it's gonna be poundin into ya soon enough."

Shiro doesn't give Ichigo time to respond to his crude words, shoving two fingers into his open mouth.

"Suck em till they're nice and wet for me."

Ichigo obeys without hesitation, lubricating Shiro's pale cold fingers thoroughly, all the while flushing furiously under Shiro's intense gaze, who is watching him in complete silence.

Shiro withdraws his fingers slowly, and scoots back down Ichigo's form, spreading Ichigo's slender legs further apart.

Slipping the two moist fingers inside Ichigo's tight hole, Shiro has to use his other hand to hold Ichigo down at the hips, as the teens body bucks of its own accord.

"Ahh...Shiro...it hurts stop..."

Shiro huffs in response, slowly working his fingers in and out, before curving them.

"AHHH!"

Ichigo slaps a hand over his mouth quickly, his heart thundering in his chest.

Shiro licks his pale lips, aiming for that same spot repeatedly as he continues to prepare the now all too boy beneath him.

"Noisy thing, ain't ya?"

Trembling, Ichigo digs his fingers into the bedsheets, clamping his lips together.

Once Shiro feels like Ichigo is prepared well enough, he spits onto his hand, coating his own aching erection with it, before lining himself up.

Ichigo's chest rises and falls, hazily watching as Shiro sinks inside of him.

Ichigo throws his head back against his pillow, whimpers escaping from his mouth no matter how hard he tries to restrain them.

Groaning at the delicious sensation of Ichigo's tight heat enveloping his cock, Shiro only gives Ichigo a few moments too adjust to him, before beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Breathing heavily, the albino continues his sharp thrusts as he raises one of Ichigo's legs up to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the warm flesh of his thigh.

"Ngh!"

Shiro licks at the teeth marks, before placing the leg over his shoulder and gaining deeper access into the writhing Shinigami.

Ichigo's body begins to respond to him, his hips pushing against Shiro to work the hollow's thick cock deeper into him.

Shiro groans in approval, snapping his hips forward.

"Mmm, that's it Ichi."

Ichigo jerks as Shiro hits that oh so sweet spot inside of him.

"S-shit Shiro, there!"

Shiro angles his hips at that spot, thrusting deeply.

"There?"

"Y-yeah, God, right there!"

Shiro grunts, his cock starting too throb painfully, desperate to coat Ichigo's insides with his hot semen.

As Shiro feels himself being pushed towards his climax, he roughly begins to jerk Ichigo off, wanting the boy to cum with him.

Ichigo doesn't disappoint, and as Ichigo's hot cum splatters all over the albino's hand and his inner walls clench tightly around the cock still ramming into him, Shiro comes to an abrupt stop above him, groaning as he cums hard, still buried deep inside Ichigo's hole.

Ichigo sighs contently as he's filled, flushed and sweat glistening off of his tan skin.

When he's finished, Shiro lazily pulls out of him, before curling up next to the exhausted teen and tugging the bedsheets over the both of them.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Um-"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Ichi."

Too tired and frankly satisfied to argue, Ichigo lets his eyelids close, drifting off into a now much needed sleep.


End file.
